Prodigal Children
by Draconc89
Summary: Gambit's children's powers are emerging and they are coming to New York to meet their step mother and others


**Prodigal Son**

Being the son of the devil is not easy. Life throws you curve balls from being raised by thieves and I have no clue of my mother's identity but I know that numerous people want me dead and would happily enjoy spilling my blood as I slept. The assassination attempts were numerous but they had never been very successful. I just met my father last night and all the devil eyed man had been doing was preaching patients and for me to stay as calm as possible. He was currently helping me pack for our exile from the city they love and our mutual birthplace.

It was the acumination of a long thirteen years that happened to be my life. From the day I could crawl I entered into a strict family schooling of how to be stealthy and steal anything and everything I desired and my grandfather Jean-Luc was never a kind tutor. My father was never there to help since he was thrown out of the city and sent away from the Big Easy. I heard from my aunts that the white devil went north and he married and forgot all about me. The Thieves Guild raised me all my life. It was the only way I knew how to live now. Tante Mattie and Tante Mercy tended to whatever wounds I received in my training to be a master thief and it was nearly complete. I was, and I guess I am, one test away from a master's mark. I studied my craft very well and became the best child thief money could buy for those that could afford my prices. I have always had a simple goal in my life to impress my instructors and surpass my father's achievements. It was often said how I was the second coming of my father and would be unstoppable once I got my powers especially after blowing all of my father's records out of the water without really trying but I guess that I had nine years of training on him. I just wish I could take my test already but that has had to wait for the last year as I cleared off my bookings of heist and the celebration of my thirteenth birthday which was why I was sitting at a little jazz restaurant in the French quarter.

My Tante Mattie always insisted I took off training and jobs for my birthday. I found no point in it my life was the guild and that is all it ever would be but I learned not to fight anything she set her mind to. It may have not been guild law to do as Mattie said but it was well known that it is never a good idea to go against any of her feelings. I hated it every time she dragged me out in public. I wore a pair of shades at all times though to help avoid the stares of the normal people. Cool looking dark blue to help hide my demonic eyes. They are baby blue cold as ice never showing any emotion on them but their backdrop is pure black sclera my pitiful inheritance and reminder from my father. My eyes were always an embarrassment for me. I have had to deal with dirty looks. My hair is a light auburn just a bit darker than strawberry blonde almost as if a light brunette dyed her hair with a little red. I am a little bit above average height for my age.

My eyes did come in handy at times even though they drew allot of attention if they were exposed. The LeBeau family quickly discovered that my eyes were very sensitive to light hence why they started my wearing of sunglasses at an early age. Shortly into my training we learned that my eyes could pick up a wider spectrum than most eyes. I could easily see in inferred wavelengths making it easy to dodge around most laser security grids and laser scopes, which is why I was more than a little nervous sitting outside the restaurant with my Tante.

"Tante can we either go back inside or preferably go home." I pleaded with the ancient woman eating across from me as I kept twitching out of the way of the laser. I learned fast to avoid all lasers because they meant death for a thief wither from an assassin's gun or from a security sweep. Any laser I see I made a twitch out of the way, that is what I get for being trained as a thief all my life, paranoia.

"Nonsense childe there is no danger." She said as if she did not know what my dodging around was indicating. "Now eat up before I whack you over the head and take your sunglasses." Even with her confidence I was still on edge and kept twitching around the laser, but I started to eat as I avoided the sighting device. Tante's face showed that she was growing impatient with my wiggling but I kept moving about to avoid the little red dot. After a few more moments she snapped. "Trystan if ya don't stop squirming dis instant, so help me dieu, garcon I am goin have ta paddle ya right here and now." Tante threatened causing me to freeze momentarily before we heard a girl's laugh.

"Mama, watch dis I can make de stupid garcon dief dance." We heard the little girl say before I instinctively dodged out of the way as another laser sight came to my center mass. The spawn of the devil started to giggle again and I was getting angrier. My hands started itching like crazy.

"Belle, you need to control dat petite fille, or shall I do it fer ya." Moi tante Mattie said in a frosty and yet calm tone that sent shivers down my spine and into my itchy hands. I could not help it. Tante Mattie is one scary old lady even when her furry is not directed towards moi.

"Vous dare ta." The blond woman started to say but she could say more tante interrupted her. She went from being cold to fiery in an instant and it scared me to death.

"Oui, I protect all those in moi care as long as I can and dey needs it even if dey doesn't know it. Do you understand moi Belladonna Boudreaux?" Mattie ranted at the blonde woman without remorse. The woman whom I realized must have been named Belladonna Boudreaux, but Belladonna Boudreaux is the daughter of the Assassin's Guild leader, Marius Boudreaux. Both women were glaring at each other until Belle looked at me directly more specifically my hands making a very quick inhale of air as if to scream. Her face suddenly showed shock and fear. Tante's eyes followed Belle's line of sight and she took action quickly issuing orders to moi and the princess of assassins. "Child look at moi." She said softly to me. "Bella call ton pere and Jean-Luc as well as Rems."

I followed my aunt's orders without question as was my nature after she raised me properly, but this woman assassin did not follow the main rule of the LeBeau family. Never if you value your life, never ignore Mattie Baptiste. "I ain't callin him I refuse to talk to him." Her accent was thick as hell as if she were stressed. I watched in horror as my tante rounded on the blonde woman.

Mattie went off like a cannon and it scared me worse than my eyes scared most people. "Did I stutter to you princess?" She fumed. "Non, don't answer dat. I know dat I did not stutter, but I do know dat I told ya ta call da boy's grand pere and his pere now you are going to do it or I am going to have to spank your behind all de way back ta da guild seat." Her rage was so vivid it cowered in fear as my hands started to itch and burn. "I am not asking you to call dat boy. I am telling you to call that boy dat you sent away, because your idiot frère being de jealous and a bit creepy garcon he was challenged him to a fight and lost son life in de process. As a result your family und his together sent him away unjustly thirteen and a half years ago. Now dat de kids are coming o' age und dey powers are goin be coming out, und I already know about de femme's eyes. Now do as I say and contact dem dis instant." Tante Mattie said detrimentally.

"She may not end up an f." The blonde started to argue back at her. I found it almost comical that this assassin princess was still trying to argue with Tante. The little girl was steered into the seat across from me. The blonde sat down to my left with Tante Mattie to my right.

"Don't ya even dink about finishing dat sentence. I know for a fact dat she will end up like her pere and her frère." Mattie said venomously. I took this time while Belladonna was arguing to study the blonde across from me. She was watching me and when our eyes met they went down.

Our eyes landed on my hands and we both had our eyes go wide like dinner plates and I will deny until the day that I die that my voice went sky high. "Merde!" We swore at the same time only to receive dual smacks each.

"Don't swear." "Don't swear in front of mon babe." Tante and Bella said in unison.

"Tante, why are mon gloves glowing?" I asked in a very shaky voice trying to calm down but it was not working at all. "Dey is starting to burn." I said as panic started to truly set in.

"Mama he is a no good freak just like de rapist Le Diable Blanc." The girl screamed only getting me angrier and even more panicked.

"Shush, child he is just special." Tante explained in a calming voice. Belladonna stood and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"We are going to go now and give ya time ta calm de boy down." Bella said as she went to get her daughter to stand up and walk away. A growl and a glare from Tante caused her to sit back down and pull out her phone and calling a number on her speed dial. Belladonna gave her daughter a cold look. "Pere I need you to call Jean-Luc and tell him to come ta de restaurant dat Leonie likes." She paused and listened to the person on the other end of the line which I assumed to be her father Marius Boudreaux. "Non, nothing is wrong with her. She is fine pere, de problem is with Rems garcon." Marius gave a reply that made her roll her eyes. "Of course I am talking about Virgil." Her father apparently made another comment about my father. "No I have not called him. I don't want to talk to that stupid thief. He got his little slutty river rat up north." She ranted over the phone to her father before she abruptly hung up the phone in an instant. "Pere is going to call Jean-Luc and get him here. We are leaving it up to him whether he calls de boy's father down here or not. Now how do we stop dis boy from blowing up dis whole place. We Boudreauxs kind of like dis place." As she said this I realized that I felt my hands were starting to sting quite a bit and it hurt.

"Virgil take de gloves off and throw them into the canal." Tante ordered and on instinct I did as Tante told me and threw my gloves into the canal as fast as my nimble fingers could move and shortly after that we heard an explosion and were soaked by spray. The explosion knocked us to the ground. Tante was up quicker than an old woman should. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the car. "Belladonna bring dat girl and come with moi."

Bella scoffed at her. "Why should I do that." She said coldly towards Tante.

Tante gave her a cold look over her shoulder. "So dat de girl can get ta know her family and find peace." She scowled the blonde. Both blondes gave Tante an angry look but followed along without farther complaint as we moved towards the car away from the growing crowd that was looking for the source of the explosion. "Call your father back and tell him that we are going to Remy's safe house. The blonde sighed but seemed to do as she was told. I guess she finally figured out that she could not win an argument with Mattie. Tante did not give me a choice but to follow along with her obediently. She had a death grip on my upper arm and pulled me alog telling me to keep my eyes closed out of instinct. My hands felt like they were coated in pins and needles it was not exactly painful but it was not comfortable. In fact it felt annoying as hell, it was like an itch that would not go away. "Keep your hands in front of ya and does lovely eyes closed." She said as she guided me into a room "Now Bella are dey on their way?" She said in her sweetest voice, which ment Tante was about to grab her wooden spoon and beat you to death with it until you gave in to whatever she said or die in the process.

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a pinch in my neck and woke up to my father packing my bags for me.


End file.
